SAW
by Mr.Dump
Summary: A reanactmeant on the famous movie Saw....enoy.
1. Chapter 1

he stood looken in da mirrior. his weiner, limped n furry, had powers of its own. it had the power to self bonerize at any givin moment. his boner were huge bigger then a jew nose x's 8.

sonic a gorey cireal killer who went by the name of watermellon chessnut cunt blunt waqs one of the most sickest cereal killers to ever walk planet earth. his most common way of ending a persons life was ripping of the ass hole. he was kno to plunge is wewe in caca holes of victumes. he was in deed a strang person. a police man named tails was after him for a chase of a raped vitcem named amy she was penetreated with a pepe in her butt hole n was then forced to insuffelate sperm cause brain damdge and sperm to leack into her nose tissue casues a runny nose witched turned in to glands tht produced speerm.

wtf tails woke up tied in a chair with his butt hole stiched open

a t.v turned on "i wanna play a kinky game"

on diz t.v was a sex toy puppet

wat type of sic person are u

deep in ur asshole lies a kay to get u o ut of dixz chair us must grab the hook dildo n fuck ur self to get it out.

no u suck fuck tails said with a massive boner not even realizing it. the t.v shut off saying its the only way

or death for each minute your ass hole will grow untill you explode and die. tails grabed the dildo and shoved it deep in

his anus his penis also grew more and more as he did this and hence he busted and found the key to save his life he almost had his butt streched to the size of jupiter but he lived to tell tale. the screen went back on saying now you see what i see.  
tails thought for momment and realized how he enjoyed it so much. tails soon watch the t.v to see this killer master bating to this imagage dis turn him on so he jerked too n soon became this mans deep helper ahhhhh ur soo smart sir watermellon chessnut cunt blunt...

now popo tails you must help me find a new victium, n dis time u get to stroke ur cock to his fatal horny death... ahhh yes

i kno dis man named egg man u must catch him n bring him to me...now go on so n complete dis for ur master 


	2. Chapter 2

tails listned to sonic and hunted egg man he found him in burger king wit like 9 burgers. he captured him and knocked him out.

where am i!! im uber hungry

chshsshshsh a t.v turns on

hello egg man u seem to eat a little and ignore ur masterbation habits, u shudny take ur testies for granted

ahhhhh where am i

sir egg man u r traped in this room isalated from all the food u like, the only way of survival is so feast on the pounds of broccli in front of u

egg man sat there scared he wasnted able to pass this test.

30 minutes later...

ahhhhh im so fucken hungry...

shshshshshs the t.v turns on again...

eat the broccoli tubby

sonic and tails stood there jacken off at egg man starvin to death

an hour goes by and egg man dies of hunger..

at this moment tails busted a fat nut.. soon after sonic

ahh tails now on to our next person to fuck wit 


	3. blarg

now ur next person is a girl named amy she is 14 and has D cups she seems to be a virgin puhaps she dun kno wat those D cups r for

well where do i find her lord sonic?

hmmm at her skool i guess the skool is on 137 coon street..

tails head over to the skool wen it was ending, he then spotted his victem..

ahhh the virgin cup cake made her way across the street n tails soon knocked her out...

(riiing) (ring)

ello?

sonic sonic i got her!

guuuud

help me unload her outta my trunk

alright brb!

(trunk opens) damn her puzzys wet

i cudnt help my self sonic

ahhh i hope u still have sum cum in ur testies for the cum jar

ah yeaa deez babys neva run out  
ahhhh where am i?

the t.v turns on..

amy u have been fed two ectasy pills.  
we have been watchen u n we realize ur a virgin u r taken ur cheast fat for granted!

but u do have another chance at life behind u is a dead fat man u must eat him to survive...

(amy begins crying)

omg wat i gunna do..

10 minutes go by

amy attempts to eat him but is grossed out

oh god jesues please help me! answer my prayers

shshshshshsh the t.v turns on

u see dis naked pic of jesues?  
jesues wuld be pretty mad if D cup tits were wasted

(ah fuck i busted all ready chess nut) --sound plays in background

oh fuck now were going to have to... 


End file.
